Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 135: Hell's Gate
by 1942
Summary: Angered by Kagetane's theft of the Spider-Tran robot, The Lightning pounds him deep into The Lightning Wing. Kagetane lands on The Lightning's sanctuary room and uncovers a book holding the most evil demons. Kagetane sends Multiteer to cut the Equator in half to attack the planet's inner core and destroy it! Then Multiteer lies to Edward that he is turning into a rampaging monster.


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 135: Hell's Gate

Episode 135

"Hell's Gate"

NOTE #1: The season 4 intro goes the same.

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – August 19, 1999 5:03 AM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, The Lightning, on his Lightning Chair, angrily watches Dr. Lagart's giant robot spider named Spider-Tran, that had been stolen by Kagetane Hiruko, being outsmarted and killed by Edward Elric on his chair's built-in viewing screen, then punches a hole in it with his right fist, breaking it, all while two L-Bots guard him with each of them next to him. **"YOU STOLE ONE OF DR. LAGART'S ROBOTS!?"** The Lightning asked loudly as he approaches Kagetane. "I was only trying to capture the planet for you." Kagetane replied nervously. **"LIAR! IF I WANTED YOU TO CAPTURE THE PLANET FOR ME I WOULD'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU TO DO IT!"** The Lightning roared as he uses his Force Lightning to electrocute Kagetane as the latter falls to the floor back first while screaming in pain with his bare skeleton showing. "The next time you steal and/or use a demon or robot without my permission, I'll turn you into a footrest!" The Lightning snarled as he stops electrocuting Kagetane, but then pounds him on the chest with his right foot while the latter falls into deepest parts of the ship, leaving a medium-sized hole on the floor surrounded by shredded metal.

The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Lightning Wing – August 19, 1999 5:05 AM

In The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, Kagetane tries to get up from the shredded debris, only to find a small, worn, dust covered book on his chest. "What? Are my eyes correct?" Kagetane asked as he weakly starts to get up. The Lightning Hell's Gate Book?" Kagetane asked as he picks up the book. **"HAHAA! IT'S FINALLY MINE! AND MINE ALONE! HHAHAAA!"** Kagetane cackled as he gets up and wipes the dust off him. "It's no wonder that The Lightning is the only one who is ever allowed to touch or even use this book. The most evil of demons were all imprisoned in The Lightning's Hell's Gate Book!" Kagetane said as he opens the book to pick a demon to summon, and once he saw the demon on the first page, he laughed evilly. "Just the demon I was hoping to summon." Kagetane whispered as he prepares to summon the demon.

The Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – August 19, 1999 10:45 AM

At the Central City Park, the Elric family, in their normal clothes, with Winry carrying Rosie, happily take a stroll down the park. "It was a great idea for us to walk along the park, Edward!" Winry said. "Yeah, I can't imagine anything better than this." Edward replied as a butterfly lands on his hair antennae, looking at him while upside down. But shortly after, the butterfly started to make a rather familiar, evil-looking face, laughing evilly while mockingly getting in Edward's face, the latter of whom swiped it off his face. But when Edward looked at his hands, he saw three razor-sharp claws for fingers, covered in ooze. "Edward, are you okay?" Winry asked as she touches her husband's back, the latter of whom turned over and looked at her with blood-red viper eyes crying blood, leaving Winry in shock while gasping. "Winry...Stay away from me or I'll eat you and our children!" Edward growled as Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie started to cry violently, with Winry passing Rosie to Maes. **"EDWARD! I WON'T LEAVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!"**

Winry cried with tears in her eyes as she hugs Edward from behind, angering the latter. "I told you… **TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!"** Edward roared in a deep voice as he slashed a heartbroken Winry in the breasts with his right claw, causing blood to spill from her breasts, to which also landing on Edward's face while he licks her blood with his demon tongue, showing his razor-sharp teeth along with horns growing out of his forehead and his ears getting pointy, terrifying their children as they cried. **"YOU NEXT, TRISHA!"** Edward growled as Trisha Jr. runs away for her life while crying, only to be pounced and eaten alive by Edward. **"DADDY! PLEASE STOP IT! PLEASE!"** Maes begged with tears in his eyes while carrying a crying Rosie as the approach their father, only for them to be eaten alive as well. Having done this, Edward's skin started to turn dark red and scaly, turning him into a demon like The Lightning. He then lets out a diabolical roar, which destroys him and all of existence, with The Lightning laughing in the background.

The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris – August 19, 1999 11:04 AM

At the Central City Hospital, Edward, screaming, in nothing but his underwear, wearing a forehead bandage around his head gauze bandages all around the wounds on his chest and leg, a pole's blood bag's chord dripping into his cannula on his right arm, heart monitor wires on the bare part of his chest checking his heart beat, a respirator mask on his nose and mouth giving him oxygen, wakes up from his nightmare at about him eating his family, becoming a demon like The Lightning and destroying all of existence at the hospital after being injured by Dr. Lagart's first creation, Spider-Tran, which was sent by Kagetane to kill him as he takes off his respirator mask to pant for air. "Edward, it's okay! You were dreaming!" Winry said playfully as her husband calmed down while seeing Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, who was carried by Winry, smile at him. "Thank God I didn't eat you or the kids!" Edward said as he hugs Winry. "Is that what you saw?" Winry asked as she and Edward break their hug. "Yeah, we were going for a walk in the park until I became some kind of monster eating you and the kids." Edward answered. "Daddy, it's like you told me, dreams can't hurt you." Maes said as Edward nodded.

The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Lightning Wing – August 19, 1999 11:09 AM

Back at The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, Kagetane is preparing to summon the musketeer-like demon, Multiteer through The Lightning Hell's Gate Book! Chuckling while doing so! "Ex portae inferi non oriri, ut succendam gladius vester qui in **CAELUM!** **RARGGH!"** Kagetane summoned as Multiteer appears before his eyes via lightning teleportation as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. **"WHERE'S THE LIGHTNING!?"** Multiteer asked loudly as he growls in confusion. "Forget about him!" Kagetane replied. "I summoned you from The Lightning Hell's Gate Book! If it weren't for me, you would be imprisoned for all of eternity!" Kagetane finished as he approaches Multiteer. "Now, listen up. Here is what you're going to do." Kagetane whispered as he and Multiteer start to discuss their first plan, with Kagetane pulling out a map of the world from under his hat and places it on The Lightning's sanctuary desk. "Okay, Muskiteer, the plan is for you to slice holes in the Earth's Equator in the following locations, Amestris, Xing, Medan, Kuala Lumpur, Singapore, Guayaquil, Quito, Cali, Bogotá, Fortaleza, Nairobi and Creta." Kagetane begun as he shows Multiteer a map of countries cities that reside on the Equator. "And when you come back to Amestris, cut another hole in it and attack the Earth's core, destroying it!" Kagetane finished loudly. "Lord Kagetane, with this sword, the Earth is already doomed!" Multiteer replied as he lifts up his sword.

The Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – August 19, 1999 11:01 AM

Several people are enjoying their fun at the park, until they notice a long, glowing blue line covering the whole center of the park. "Mommy, why are there glowy things in daytime?" A little boy with curly black hair in a red shirt said as he points at the mysterious line to his mother, which is actually starting to pulsate. But then, the entire line explodes in front of the two with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, killing them, all while they suffer third-degree burns before dying, as well as leaving a bottomless crevasse where the line exploded, causing everyone else to panic and run in fear while screaming with fire and smoke coming out of the crevasse, which also results in the trees burning as well. "That's right! Run away!" Multiteer shouted. "You puny humans are no match for me! **HHAHHAA!"** Multiteer bellowed as only the front of his legs are seen walking. "I almost forgot how much fun killing can be! **HAHA!"** Multiteer said as he heads to the streets of Central City as the screen zooms in on Kagetane evilly twiddling his fingers on the tip of the Big Ed Tower while Multiteer leaves the screen to the left. "The planet will soon be _mine!"_ Kagetane said as he giggled.

The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris – August 19, 1999 11:15 AM

Back at the Central City Hospital, Edward, who was just finishing changing into his red jacket, black shirt, black pants, black boots, white gloves and belt, senses that something is horribly wrong at the park. "Winry, I think someone other than Lightning has sent a demon to attack the park and city, and probably the whole world." Edward said as he jumps through his hospital room's window as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sounds, landing on the hospital's front entrance to telepathically contact Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria to help fight Multiteer. "Guys, something terrible is going on at the park and city, and I don't think we're dealing with a demon that has The Lightning's name on him." Edward informed. "We're on our way!" Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria replied as they finish their telepathical chat with Edward.

The Central City Financial District, Central City, Amestris – August 19, 1999 11:23 AM

At Central City's financial district, Multiteer is preparing to slice his second Equator Attack location. "Ah, the financial district, boring as hell! I need some action!" Multiteer sneered as he finds out how to have fun the city's financial district while scratching his chin. "Ah-Ha!" Multiteer said as his sword glows and pierces it into the ground, causing a second blue line to reach all the way to the Amestris Exchange Center. "This outta be good!" Multiteer yelled as he charges his sword to have his second line explode as it explodes with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, as well as leaving a crevasse throughout the financial district along with slicing the Amestris Exchange Center in half, which causes flames to spread across the district. "This is too easy!" Multiteer complained as only the back of his body is seen. "I need a challenge!" Multiteer said as he turns around to Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria dash into the battlefield, then stop once they entered. "The Fullmetal Alchemist!? Now we're talking!" Multiteer yelled as our heroes' look at him. "If it's a challenge you want, it's a challenge you'll get, Multiteer!" Edward replied loudly as he charges at Multiteer while activating his arm blade, only to be kicked in the stomach by the demon with his right knee halfway to their fight, causing Edward to grunt in pain and fall to the ground front first. Roy then prepared to activate his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SLASH!"** Roy shouted as he charges at Multiteer to do a long-distance aerial attack, but the latter simply lightning teleports in front of him and grabbed the sword with his right hand. A transformed Trisha then pulls out her Alchemy Sword to prepare her Alchemy Slash. **"ALCHEMY SLASH!"**

A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she tries slash Multiteer in half vertically, but the latter lightning teleported back to solid ground and grabbed a transformed Trisha's sword like he did with Roy, but with his left hand, all while the demon holds two of our heroes' swords at the same time. However, these sword attacks on Multiteer were a diversion to have Alphonse sneak up on the demon and blast him with his Body Cannon on Multiteer's back, in hopes of killing him. **"ALPHONSE! NOW!"** Roy and a transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice shouted as this gave Alphonse the signal to attack. **"RIGHT!"** Alphonse replied loudly as he prepared to do his Body Cannon, but Multiteer dodged it by flipping onto Alphonse's shoulder as he still holds Roy and a transformed Trisha in his hands. Alphonse's attack meant for killing Multiteer is now heading to Jean, Riza and Maria, but Edward pushed them out of the blast's path just in time, but lost his left boot and sock, leaving him barefoot but unharmed. A transformed Trisha able to break her and sword off of Multiteer's clutches, giving the latter a minor cut on the palm. Once broken free, a transformed Trisha then begins her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to fuse with her to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. **"ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she does and finishes her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation while activating her Alchemy Ax. She then prepares to do her Alchemy Spin attack. **"ALCHEMY SPIN!"**

An enhanced, transformed Trisha shouted in her enhanced, male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she horizontally tries to hit Multiteer with it, but the latter simply bounced her back with a finger flick from his right middle finger, sending a transformed Trisha flying into the destroyed Amestris Exchange Center, all while a brief explosion comes out of the building. "That does it!" Roy yelled as he, along with his sword, break free from Multiteer's clutches, giving the latter a minor burn on the palm. He then leaped in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects to try and impale Multiteer with his sword, but once his sword touched the demon's body, it cracked into pieces, which fell to the ground as tiny flames burn out. Multiteer then gives Roy an aggressive bear hug, in hopes of crushing him to death as the latter screams in pain. Luckily for Roy, his wife Riza shoots Multiteer in the back of the head to get his attention, even though the bullet did nothing, it was another diversion for the demon to let go of her husband, which worked as Roy broke free. "You call this a challenge!?" Multiteer asked mockingly as he chuckles. "Time to take it up a notch!" Edward exclaimed as he prepares his Mega Alchemist transformation. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"**

Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade. Mega Edward then had a transformed Alphonse and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder to empower his Blade Blaster to try and finish off Multiteer. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he tries to blast Multiteer with it, but the latter, with his glowing sword, effortlessly deflected it back at them, but luckily dodged it with no harm done to them with the explosion making Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects. "I can't believe it!" Edward yelled as he gets up. "You can't kill me with those toys of yours!" Multiteer mocked as he waves his right index finger. "I don't believe it, our attacks didn't even scratch him!" Roy muttered as he gets up. "We can't give up! There has to be a way!" Edward replied. "Think fast!" Multiteer screamed as he throws a smoke bomb in front of him to blind our heroes while continuing his rampage. "He's getting away!" Edward said as he lifts himself up again.

The Central City Park Parking Lot, Central City, Amestris – August 19, 1999 11:30 AM

Back at the half destroyed Central City Park, Multiteer remembered that he had missed a spot on the park's parking lot, and he happens to stumble upon a gray-red tanker truck. "Oh look, a helping hand!" Multiteer said as he charges up his sword again as it glows. He then uses his sword to cut the tanker truck in half vertically, resulting in the truck and the rest of the vehicles in the parking lot to explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, creating another crevasse while Multiteer cackles evilly while leaving the park's parking lot to head back to his fight with Edward and company at the financial district.

The Central City Financial District, Central City, Amestris – August 19, 1999 11:33 AM

Back at the half destroyed Central City Financial District, Multiteer returns to the battlefield, only to find it completely empty as it baffled him. Just when Multiteer was about to look for our heroes, Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria popped out of nowhere, charged at the demon and grabbed him from every corner of his body. Multiteer however easily managed to get our heroes off of him by blasting them on the upper chest/breast with his laser vision while spinning his head 360 degrees, leaving scorch marks on the upper chests/breasts of Edward, a transformed Alphonse and a transformed Trisha's armor, as well as leaving scorch marks on the upper chests/breasts of Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, all while they fall to the ground, hearing Multiteer's laughing as the latter walks away, with Edward being the only one to get up. "Time for a new game!" Multiteer said as he approaches two businessmen, one wearing a brownish-gray business suit with a pale blue tie and other wearing a greenish-gray business suit with a dark blue tie. "I'll give you three seconds to escape!" Multiteer threatened as he pulls out his sword and points it at the two businessmen while the latters accidently fall to the ground back first and scream in terror. "3, 2, 1 TIMES UP!" Multiteer shouted as he powers up his sword to blast the two men with his it, but once he shot his sword's energy beam, Edward intervened by pushing them out of the sword blast's path just in time, leaving all three of them unharmed. "Are you two okay?" Edward asked the two men as they nodded while Edward gets back up. "Good, get to safety!" Edward said as the two men picked themselves up and ran to safety, all while Multiteer laughs cruelly, which made Edward get his attention as the latter charges at him with an angry scream. "Edward, wait! **STOP!** I need to tell you that your family and friends hate you!"

Multiteer shouted as Edward stops in his tracks, right in front of Multiteer. "What do you know about my family and friends hating me?" Edward asked as puts his hands on his hips. "I don't even know you! How can you possibly about shit like that!?" Edward asked angrily. "Come now, I can already sense that practically everyone hates you for what makes you special!" Multiteer replied. "And what's so "special" about me?" Edward asked as Multiteer chuckled. "What makes you special is that soon you'll turn into a horrible, rampaging monster! Like The Lightning!" Multiteer said as Edward started to shed tears of anger. **"I'M NOT A MONSTER! AND I'M DEFINITELY NOT LIKE THE LIGHTNING!"** Edward snarled as Multiteer gave him a wicked smile. "But you _ARE_ a monster! I used to be like you, young, determined, loving and heroic! My family and friends were also like your family and friends. Everything was perfect… **UNTIL THE LIGHTNING KILLED EVERYONE I EVER CARED ABOUT AND TURNED ME INTO THIS! A RAMPAGING MONSTER! WHICH YOU WILL BE SOON!"** Multiteer lied loudly. "And besides, what's the point of protecting people that hate you for being special." Multiteer finished as Edward fell to his knees in sadness and hate while crying, then puts his head on the demon's abdomen. "Multiteer, you're right." Edward replied weakly. "What's the point of protecting my family and friends if they hate me." Edward finished weakly as Multiteer cheerfully lightning teleports to the next location on his Equator attack list, causing Edward to fall to the ground face first while his Mega Alchemist form deactivates itself in pain, then sobs.

East City Military Base, East City, Amestris - August 19, 1999 11:35 AM

At the East City Military Base, Multiteer slowly makes his explosive crevasses of destruction throughout the entire western region of the East Area of Amestris until landing on the East City Military Base. Inside the military base, Alex Louis Armstrong, Oliver Mira Armstrong, Denny Brosh and many other Amestrian soldiers are tuning in to Central Command for back up because Multiteer is making his way to the East City Military Base. "Here's my final location in all of Amestris for my Equator attack!" Multiteer said as he charges up his sword again to cut the base in half as his sword glows blue. Back inside, everyone in the base notices a glowing blue-line right above them. When the line touched the base, it explodes in half, leaving Multiteer's last crevasse on Amestris, with the Desert Area being next. Luckily, no one was killed or hurt in the attack as they come out of the debris.

The Desert Area - August 19, 1999 11:47 AM

At the Desert Area between Amestris and Xing, Multiteer continues to spread his explosive crevasses throughout all the desert area, which he finished in half a minute as he laughs while the sand from the desert pours into the crevasse.

The Xing Palace, Xing City, Xing - August 19, 1999 11:52 AM

At Xing Palace, Mei Chang and her subordinates receive word from Central Command in Amestris that Multiteer is heading their way. "Here's my first and only location in all of Xing for my Equator attacks!" Multiteer said as he charges up his sword again to cut the palace in half as his sword glows blue. Back inside, everyone in the palace notices a glowing blue-line right above them. When the line touched the base, it explodes in half, leaving Multiteer's first and only crevasse on Xing, with Medan being next. Luckily, no one was killed or hurt in the attack as they come out of the debris. Apart from Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria followed the demon via their cars assisted by a battleship to other places on the Equator that he's going to attack.

The Red Sea, Indian Ocean - August 19, 1999 12:03 PM

At the Red Sea, Multiteer continues to spread his explosive crevasses throughout all the Red Sea, which he finished in half a minute as he laughs while the water from the sea pours into the crevasse.

The Indian Ocean - August 19, 1999 12:07 PM

At the Indian Ocean, continues to spread his explosive crevasses throughout all the Indian Ocean, which he finished in half a minute as he laughs while the water from the ocean pours into the crevasse.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - August 19, 1999 9:09 PM

At the Elric family's house, during a floody thunderstorm, Edward, in the leaking attic, barefoot, in his normal clothes, with stubby facial hair, drinking four bottles of beer as he holds the biggest one in his right hand, is now an alcoholic, upset that he can't protect those he loves with his head on the water covered table as he moans while they gurgle the water weakly, with the kids asleep in each of their rooms. Downstairs, in the living room, Winry is putting pots and pans all around the house to stop the rain from leaking, as well pushing the floody water out of the house's first floor with her broom. "Edward, I need you to help me stop the leaking in the house and push the flood water out of the house!" Winry called as Edward simply ignored her. "Edward! I said I-" Winry was about to call again until Edward weakly interrupted. "Why should a monster like me help you?" Edward asked weakly as this pissed off Winry. "Edward, we need to have a serious talk about this whole monster thing of yours!" Winry sneered as she goes up the stairs to the attic to talk to her husband about his monster ordeal. "Edward, I've just about had it with your monster shit! Ever since you came back home from fighting that demon, you've starting drinking too much! You've been going at it for hours! Not snap out of it and help me with the leaks and flood!" Winry demanded as Edward started to get mad. "Shit? The only shit that's going on right now is **YOU!"** Edward insulted as he lifts his head up from the water-covered table, leaving Winry heartbroken while gasping with tears in her eyes. This alone woke up Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, to which Rosie cried while Maes and Trisha Jr. head upstairs to the attic to see what's going on, to which they did, with Edward hunching his head. "Kids, Winry, it's the man of the house's job to protect his family… **I'VE DONE NONE OF THAT!"**

Edward screamed as bangs the table with his left fist, causing it to break in half, terrifying his family, all while Edward sobs. "That's not true, daddy!" Trisha Jr. said as she kindly approaches her father. "You're _always_ there for us! Even if you're not really there!" Trisha Jr. finished as Edward started to get even more angry while his body twitches. "Get away from me… **OR I'LL EAT YOU!"** Edward roared as he tries to throw his biggest beer bottle at Trisha, but missed as it shatters on the floor, leaving his children heartbroken as well, all while Edward pants angrily, but then feels guilty about what he did. "Tri…Trisha I'm sorry! I didn't mean…" Edward whimpered as his family turned away from with tears of anger, which made Edward cry violently while dropping on the wet floor. Once his wife and kids left the attic, Den, with Edward's pocket watch in his mouth, comes in and notices his owner crying in guilt. "Den, what are you doing with my pocket watch?" Edward said as he started to cry less while getting up. "What Am I doing? I'm here to help you turn back into the Edward we know in love! That's what I'm doing!" Den replied as he gives Edward his pocket watch, with the latter grabbing it with his right hand. "You arrogant mutt, don't bother, my mind has made it clear, I'll turn into a monster like Lightning!" Edward replied as Den looks on in disbelief. "Monster? **MONSTER!? ED, YOU AIN'T NO MONSTER AND I CAN PROVE IT TO YOU!"**

Den growled as Edward looks at his pocket watch. "Ed, you're the most loving person in the whole universe! How can you call yourself a monster if me, Winry, the kids and our friends will always love you without hate or regret." Den continued as Edward opens his pocket watch and starts to turn back into his old self and starts to do a determined stare. "You're right! I'll always be who I am! **SO WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?"** Edward asked loudly as his voices echoes while spinning in anger, then drops on his knees. "But I can't give up! The only chance I have to protect the ones I love is to fight!" Edward exclaimed as he gets up and pets Den. "Good boy, Den. Thanks for helping me understand I'm not a monster." Edward said as he left the attic to shave his facial hair and change into his red jacket, black shirt, white gloves and belt, but is still barefoot on the left leg after his left boot and sock were disintegrated in his first battle with Multiteer, to which he did. Winry and the kids, in their bedrooms, were asleep after his outburst, so he quietly goes down the stairs to the flooded living room, goes out the front door, locks and goes inside his 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon and bravely drives to help his mother, younger brother and friends.

Quito, Ecuador August 20, 1999 8:52 AM

At Quito, Ecuador, after successfully exploding Medan, Kuala Lumpur, Singapore, Guayaquil, their monuments and the Pacific Ocean in half into crevasses with his sword, Multiteer's current target is to explode Quito in half with his sword to make another crevasse on the Equator, which means he's finished halfway, with Bogotá, Fortaleza, Nairobi and Creta being the remaining targets before he destroys the planet after attacking its inner core. But before Multiteer can even attack Quito, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, who left their cars on the battleship that docked on the coast of Guayaquil, with a transformed Trisha riding on Robo-Corn, dash into the battlefield, then stop once they entered. "You guys again? Don't you know how badly I kicked your asses back at Amestris!?" Multiteer asked loudly. "But this time we'll defeat you!" Roy exclaimed as Alphonse begins to do his Armored Alchemist transformation. **"ARMOR ON!"** Alphonse shouted as he does and finishes his Armored Alchemist transformation. "Let's get him!" A transformed Alphonse shouted as he, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria charge at Multiteer full force, only to be easily stopped simultaneously by his laser vision, making our heroes, except for Edward land on the ground back first in pain with bigger scorch marks on their upper chests/breasts while groaning in pain. "And now to cut half the Equator!" Multiteer yelled until Edward leaps at him with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap effects as he later elbowed the demon's upper left arm with his right elbow, causing the latter to be sent flying while in pain until landing on the ground in pain. "Alright, Edward!" Alphonse said he and the others pick themselves up. "I'll never let you guys down again!" Edward replied. "That's my Edward!" A transformed Trisha said in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she hugs Edward briefly. "Let's do it!"

Edward yelled as he helps his mother, younger brother and friends charge at Multiteer again, but the latter once again easily stopped them simultaneously by his laser vision, making our heroes land on the ground back first in pain with bigger scorch marks on Edward's teammates' upper chests/breasts while Edward had scorch marks, all while they groan in pain. "You're just prolonging the inevitable!" Multiteer said as he walks towards our heroes. "Guys, I think one of us should avoid his sixth sense, then attack him from behind before we finish him off!" Edward said secretly. "Don't bother testing my sixth sense! It's over!" Multiteer shouted as he pulled out his sword as it glows blue and uses it to try and blast Edward and company, but once sixth of them dodge them, the seventh mysteriously disappeared, baffling the demon. "Where's that knight guy!?" Multiteer asked in outrage as our heroes, except for Trisha, begin their plan to avoid the demon's sixth sense. "Ready guys?" Roy asked as he turns his head to his wife. "Yeah, let's do it!" Riza as Edward prepares his Mega Alchemist transformation. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade. Mega Edward then had a transformed Alphonse and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder to empower his Blade Blaster to finish off Multiteer. "That so-called finisher again?" Multiteer asked. "Don't you ever learn?" Multiteer asked mockingly as he waves his left index finger. "Yeah, we learn you're going back to Hell!" Edward replied loudly as an unnoticed, transformed Trisha is seen right behind the Monument To The Equator monument, waiting for the signal to surprise attack Multiteer. "Alright the, bring it on!" Multiteer yelled as Edward and the people sharing the Blade Blaster get ready to fire. "LET ME HAVE IT!" Multiteer roared as Edward and the people sharing the Blade Blaster begin their Blade Blaster Attack. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he tries to blast Multiteer with it again, but effortlessly deflected into the sky with a sixth sense background surrounding him. However, Multiteer hears Trisha turning into her Robo-Corn Knight Mode offscreen, preparing her Alchemy Spin attack, but the demon didn't hear it clearly. **"ALCHEMY SPIN!"**

An enhanced, transformed Trisha shouted in her enhanced, male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she spins out from the back of the Monument To The Equator monument and hits Multiteer with it from behind, avoiding his sixth sense, ending the sixth sense background, resulting in tiny explosions coming out of the demon as he screams in pain, while falling to the ground, prompting Edward to approach him mockingly. "How…How could you protect and work with the ones who hate you?" Multiteer asked weakly, as most of his body was destroyed. "Multiteer, what you said about yourself wasn't true either. You're an evil demon who was born and raised Hell! You have no family or friends!" Edward yelled as Multiteer started to whine in pain. "If only Lightning was the one who sent you to destroy us." Edward said as he puts his right hand in front of a limping Multiteer and blasts him to pieces, killing him while the demon screams in pain. Afterwards, Trisha and Alphonse turn back into their normal form while their friends approach Edward. "Hey, Edward!" Roy called as Edward turns his head to him. "Yeah?" Edward asked as Roy stops right in front of him. "I'm confused, **HOW** did you get to Quito without the necessary vehicles to get there safely and successfully?" Roy asked. "Funny story actually, I used the crevasses Multiteer made to drive my way here by driving on its right side." Edward answered. "And I'm also surprised that you didn't run out of gas." Roy replied. "That's another funny story." Edward replied. Then all of the sudden the people of Ecuador start praising him, including the president of Ecuador, Jamil Mahuad. "Gracias Sr. Elric! Please stay here and protect our country!"

Jamil begged as Edward unfortunately shook his head. "We'd love to, President Mahuad, but me and friends' place is in Amestris. You already have your own protectors, but if the entire world is in danger, we might be able to lend a hand! Until then, Robo-Corn will help sealing the Equator!" Edward finished as everyone praised his decision. After that, Edward, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria head back home along with their cars on the battleship, with Robo-Corn sealing the Equator, all while the people of Ecuador wave goodbye.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - August 20, 1999 9:12 AM

Back at The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning furiously gets off his Lightning Chair and storms over to Kagetane for stealing, using and touching The Lightning Hell's Gate Book, with The She-Lightning, Lightna and Skull next to him while staring angrily at Kagetane. **"KAGETANE HOW DARE YOU BREAK INTO MY SANCTUARY ROOM AND TOUCH MY LIGHTNING HELL'S GATE BOOK WHEN YOU CLEARLY KNOW THAT I'M THE ONLY PERSON ALLOWED TO EVER TOUCH IT!"** The Lightning roared as he furiously approaches Kagetane while the latter backs away in fear. "But Lord Lightning, I tried to tell you." Kagetane said as The Lightning chuckle. "He almost destroyed the planet. **HHAHAA! GOOD JOB, KAGETANE!"**

The Lightning cheered as he pats Kagetane on the back. "Thank you, my lord!" Kagetane replied as he and The Lightning walk away to further their conversation. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" The She-Lightning hissed as Lightna sticks her tongue out on Kagetane. "Keep this up and I might promote you to third-in-command!" The Lightning finished as he and Kagetane finished their short walk, with The Lightning returning to his chair to sit on it, which he did offscreen. "Lord Lightning thank you for the position offer! It is a pleasure to serve you!" Kagetane finished as he lightning teleports back to The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar.

The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Lightning Wing – August 20, 1999 9:15 AM

Back at The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, Kagetane wickedly giggles after he swiped The Lightning Hell's Gate Book and takes it with him. "Lightning, my friend, little do you know that I have an ace up my sleeve!" Kagetane said as he opens the book. **"HAHA!** All this book's demons are at my command! This could be the key to my victory! **HHAHHAHHAHHAA!"** Kagetane laughed as he still holds the opened book.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - August 20, 1999 10:09 AM

At the Elric family's house, with the floody raining gone, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie and Den are enjoying their breakfast that Edward made himself, with Edward and Winry eating sausage and scrambled eggs in their own plate, Maes and Trisha eating waffles, bacon and oatmeal in their own plate, Rosie eating her baby formula, and Den eating the luxury dog food he earned for helping Edward realize that he isn't a monster and that his family and friends will always love him. And for dessert, Winry made an upside-down cake! "Everyone."

Edward said as he stood up. "I'd like to thank Den here, for showing me that I'm not and never will be a monster, and that you guys will always love me no matter what!" Edward stated. "No prob, Ed! Anytime!" Den replied as Edward nodded. "And I love you guys as well." Edward finished as he sat down and ate breakfast with his family, along with the upside-down cake!


End file.
